


Drunk Historians Through the Centuries [Podfic-Live Performance]

by blackglass



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Ancient History RPF, Arthurian Mythology, Drunk History, Mulan - All Media Types, Ιστορία του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου - Θουκυδίδης | History of the Peloponnesian Wars - Thucydides
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, History, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A live performance of "Drunk Historians Through the Centuries" by storiesfortravellers. Performed at Podfication 2016."Thucydides, bard singers, and Robert Louis Stevenson are the featured speakers on Drunk History."





	Drunk Historians Through the Centuries [Podfic-Live Performance]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk Historians Through the Centuries [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251083) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 
  * Inspired by [Drunk Historians Through the Centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527931) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



  
  
Cover art by: [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 7:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/drunk%20historians%20through%20the%20centuries%20\(live\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I had so much fun performing this for everyone at Podfication and now y'all get to hear it! I got sad all over again at the goodbyes at the end. I MISS EVERYONE! ;_; Also used to fill my "record standing up" and "read animatedly" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
